Immisen
|ethnic_groups_year = |government_type = , |leader_title1 = Vartiointila |leader_name1 = Oskari Aurinkama |leader_title2 = Tuomari |leader_name2 = Karoliina Heinonda (C) |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = – |established_date1 = Tömitwğan Migration |established_event2 = 4438 ʋ–4510 ʋ |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |membership = |membership_type = |area = |area_km2 = 9,874,339.67 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 4.6% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = Land |area_data2 = 9744339.67 |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 895,981,877 |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $69,892 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 41.5 |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = 0.89509 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Aurinoean tuohi |currency_code = Ŧ |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = |drives_on = Right |cctld = |iso3166code = |official_website = |calling_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Aurinoea (Aurinoean: Aurinuomi) officially known as the United Wardenries of Aurionea (Aurionean: Aurinoumi Valtiassa an Yhtenäino) is a located in the Selkeäi Sea composed of 65 wardens and 4 territories. Sixty-three of the sixty-five of the wardenries are contiguous and located on continental Ushomi, while the remaining wardenries comprise the islands of Länsisaari and Itärannalla. It various territories are scattered in the Selkeäi Sea, typically holding some type of military purpose for defending the mainland, and are directly controlled by the Federal Wardenry. It shares maritime borders with the Saishomi to the south, and to its north the nation hinges on the polar shelf. With 895,981,877 it is one of the most populous countries on the planet, and is the largest Kaijin-majority nation in the world. Aurinoea's capital and largest city is Isienhauto, home to 8 million people and the Isienhauto Stock Exchange, one of the worlds major financial hubs. Aurinoeans are descendants from the Riden Peninsula, populated by two migrations, the first being between ignited by the conquest by the Zhou between – , primarily from the Tömitwğan people. The Tömitwğan people became adaptive to the more mild climate, changing customs and language, evolving into what is now known as the ethnic Aurinoeans. Maintaining their roots, they lived harmoniously with the environment and lived relatively peacefully among each other; practicing tribal democracy. In , the Greater Kai Empire lead a conquest on the continent, effectively maintaining control of the southern dependencies until , when the native continental population lead the Aurinoean Revolutionary War, establishing the United Wardenries Constitution and the current Warderny system in place today. The effects of the Revolutionary War caused the downfall of the Greater Kai Empire, establishing Kaishuri as a republic, known as Interregnum era. Etymology History Prehistory Antiquity Feudal Renaissance Exploration Industrialization Modern Geography Climate and the Warden of State to celebrate the tradition of subordination of the military to the civilian government. The pears are fermented and turned into the national beverage; Pärynäsideri]]. Aurionea has mostly a , lacking a , as is more evenly dispersed continuously year round. The North Aurionean Sea is the source of the continents moderate climate. Summer days are typically warm and pleasant with average temperatures between 70° to 75° F (21° to 24° C) along the western coast and the southern plains, with heat exceeded 30 °C (86 °F) for a few weeks around the . Spring and autumn have mild temperatures which can be disrupted with unstable changes, with surprising warm or cool weather may occur. During winter, sunshine is relatively rare and days become relatively cool but generally above freezing with average low temperatures of 3 °C (37 °F), but temperatures may reach relatively lows such as −5 °C (23 °F) for only a few days a year. Snow precipitation is a rarity along the coasts and in the south, with most ground accumulation occurring in the interior wardenries of the nation along the Northern Aurionean Ranges. Aurionea's most populous wardens experience a ( : Dfa) which hold average temperatures of 22 °C (71.6 °F) in its warmest month, but will on average exceed to above 30 °C (86 °F) during summer afternoons. This region follows a more tendency, with higher precipitation during its summer months. During its winter months, temperatures may dip as low as −3.0 °C (26.6 °F). This region is most prone to more severe weather; including and . During extremely warm summers; the southern coasts experiences the possibility of , which have been historically devastating for the nation. Since the last four decades, Aurionea's continental climate regions have continued to experience rising temperatures; which the Wardenry Weather Service has used as evidence towards a trend. Precipitation is supplied by the warm from the North Aurionean Sea, which can produce powerful and with intermixing with the colder air from the arctic can cause severe weather in the form of or , which are typically seasonal for spring and fall. The city of Tulisia, located on the interior plains of the continent experiences extreme thunderstorms throughout the entire summer, as its warmer and more humid climate is suitable for severe weather. It is known as the " capital" in relation to the high strike occurrence in the surrounding area. Steady precipitation along with the mild climate has allowed for optimal production of and . Its signature climate also allowed for the fruition of the , the symbol of the nation. Flora and fauna Because of Aurinoea's climate conformity, the nations and is mostly universal across the entirety of the continent. Its most notable floral specimen include the (common sunflower), the national flower and the (giant weeping willow). It also includes the largest variety of (pear trees), which formerly included the infamous until , when it was eradicated by the government in response to its pungent smell. With only 20 species of , it is one of the few continents to lack . The nation's is the (bald eagle), while the national mammal is the (horse). Horses are seen as sacred animals, and were introduced to the continent during the migration to the continent between and . It is also home to the (Aurinoean Bison), the largest mammal on the continent, it has been the historical source of protein for the nation and remains to this day an important stable of Aurinoean diet. Home to 80 species of , Aurinoea's and rivers have a large abundance of , with (Salmon) being the most common large game . are in abundance in the surrounding waters of the continent and the extraterritorial wardens of the republic; with (Tuna) being the most plentiful in its national commercial fishing zone. Large mammals such as the (cachalot) and the (blue whale) have large colonies surrounding the nation and have for thousands of years conducted seasonal migrations to the continent. Government Law Aurionea is a , with the tenants of enshrined within the supreme legal document; the United Wardenries Constitution. It guarantees "pardonable rights" which include , , , and one of the first nation to include . Several additional amendments have been added to the governing document, giving additional pardonable rights to citizens, including , the right to a and the , all recent enacted in the last century. It gives intensive instruction on the formation of the wardenry, the of the wardenries, and the abilities of the various political positions within the government. Separation of powers between the various wardenries and the federal wardenry have long been debated, with a sway back and forth between local and national power. Each wardenry is established through a its own individual constitution, with certain requirements including that it must be a republic, and provide all pardonable rights to its citizens as the federal constitution provides. National government The is referred to as the United Wardenry, and is provided with the powers of , maintaining of the , protecting uninterrupted and collecting various forms of to provide the necessities of the nation. The United Wardenry is separated into four distinct branches, which include the , the , and the which is separated between the and the . The head of government, known as the Tuomari, is elected through a and is the leader of the legislature, the Kansallisoko (National Assembly). The head of state is the Warden of State, who is selected by the a special commission assembled by the Kansallisoko and the Armed Forces of the United Wardenries, and serves indefinitely without risk of , a right not held by any other member of government. Legislature The Kansallisoko is a legislature composed of 800 Kansallimari, elected officials that represent drawn , which is composed on average 1,0625,00 citizens. Members are selected through which has culminated the issue of , , the creation of a in electoral districts; although on the federal level the nation still maintains its status as a . Kansallimari serve for four years and have no . The legislature is tasked with the creation of the national budget, which is created through various forms of taxes including , , and , they do not hold the right to tax individuals on property or consumption, as these are taxed by the individual wardenries. The legislature ratifies , and holds the power to and elected officials. The Tuomari acts as the , and is the official , although tradition allows for the Tuomari to appoint a honorary party member to become the Presidium of the Kansallisoko. Currently, Ukko Ihalainano, serves at the presidium, having served in the position since the election of the Fidelity Party in . The Tuomari has the ability to items of the chamber, and requires a to overturn such actions. Several have been formed to promote technical specialty in creation of policy, with committees directed at specific fields. Some committees include the Kansallisoko Committee of the Armed Forces, which specializes in and funding for the nations military, while the Kansallisoko Committee of Ecological Stability focuses on and policy. These highly specialized forums allow for intensive discussion and review of legislation before it is voted upon in the general chamber. Judiciary The United Wardenries Supreme Court is the federal court of Aurionea, given over all lower courts, both federal and at the warden level. It was established within Article Nine of the United Wardenries Constitution. It is the final interpreter of all laws, but its enforcement arm, the United Wardenries Marshals Service, which are fundamentally under the control of the Warden of State, the ceremonial Chief Justice of the United Wardenries. Lower courts included the Federal Wardenries District Courts, the individual courts of each wardenries and the court systems of local municipalities. The United Wardenries was established alongside the constitution and was essential in replacing the previous patchwork of laws created under the United States Within the constitution and civil code, the Warden of State is given authority over the law without regards to the legislature of the supreme court, they are from the judiciary, processing , as they are considered the "sovereign soul of the nation", thus providing sovereign immunity to the states and wardenries. Wardenries are allowed at the local level to determine the legal statues, levels of , and . Executive The Warden of State is the , acting as the of the United Wardenries Armed Forces. Selected through the Armed Forces Council, the Warden serves without the option of . Operating as a non-partisan functionary and the primary face of the nation in foreign affairs, the Warden of State is in all aspects the ultimate formal executive authority within government. Through convention and , the Warden of State allows partisan activities to operate within the legislative branch. Within the Constitution, the Warden is regarded as "His Eminence", and all are regarded to the Warden and his lawful successors. The Warden of State is held unofficially by the public as a with each Warden undergoing upon their . The Aurionean Warden traces its origins from the Tömitwğan Migration, in which Eero a fishermen from the Riden Peninsula who discovered the continent after attempting to commit suicide by sailing into a deadly sea storm, instead he became ship wrecked on the continent. Shamanistic tradition holds that the of Aurionea danced around Eero as he sat beside a campfire, crowning him Warden and Keeper of the Grove. Ero returned to the Riden Peninsula and lead the mass migration of the Tömitwğan to the virgin continent. Becoming the religious authority of the continent, he became the consultant to the local secular authorities. After his death, shamans from across the continent conveyed and pronounced a young male as "Warden of Aurionea". After the conquest of the continent by the Greater Kai Empire, the position was abolished and Aurionean shamanistic activities were banned in favor of Kai traditional rituals. It would be reintroduced in a secular and quasi religious status as head of state for the modern United Wardenries after the Revolutionary War. Political parties Administrative divisions Foreign relations Military Economy Infrastructure Transportation Energy Demographics Population Religion Languages Education Health Culture Art Music Literature Warden of State Office of the Warden of Aurinoea |style = His Wardenship |termlength = |formation = Kalervi 16th, Salminenua 01 |member_of = United Wardenries Bureau of Defense |reports_to = |inaugural = Viktori Salminen |monarch = |deputy = |salary = |website = |residence = National Barracks, Tulisia |seat = }} | political_groups2 = | committees1 = | committees2 = | joint_committees = | voting_system1 = | voting_system2 = | last_election1 = | last_election2 = | session_room = | session_res = | meeting_place = | website = | footnotes = }}Fidelity (Alameanuri) = 521 Egalitarian = 203 Communitarian = 40 Artisan = 36 | membership = | ideology = * * * * * * |position = | international = Kaijin Democratic Alliance | student_wing = University Council | youth_wing = | website = | colors = Dark blue | seats1_title = Tuomari of Aurinoea | seats1 = | seats2_title = Kansallisoko | seats2 = | seats3_title = Wardens of Aurionea | seats3 = }}